


The Things You See Living in the Tower

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's pretty much grown immune to surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You See Living in the Tower

One never knew what they were getting into when they walked out to the communal floor in the Tower, especially when you had a bunch of superheroes and immortal intergalactic beings living there (Tony’s personal favorite was the time he found Rebecca and Bucky panicking and trying to put out a fire on a robotic fox). This time, Jane was talking to a rock.

“I know you like it here, but you have to go home or your mother will worry,” she declared, her arms crossed. “Don’t pretend you can’t hear me like that; we both know very well that you can.”

After a moment, the rock rolled around a little and unfurled itself so it looked like one of those little rocks from Frozen. “Pwease, Janey,” it begged, wrapping its arms around Jane’s leg. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Jane stooped down and removed the child’s arms from her, instead taking its hands in her own. “I have no doubt that you would, but your mother must be worried sick,” she insisted. “Do you really want to upset your mother?”

“No…” the child replied slowly. “I’ll go back.”

“Good,” Jane replied, waving her hand so a portal appeared next to them. “Now, no more wandering into portals unsupervised, understand?”

The troll nodded. “Yes, Janey,” it agreed before waddling back through the portal, Jane closing it the second the child was through.

The woman sighed, getting back on her feet and turning to see Tony. “Baby rock troll,” she explained. “They’re always a little too curious for their own good.”

Tony nodded, pretending to understand what Jane was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of while procrastinating on my lab homework.


End file.
